The present invention is directed to a device for stabilizing operational movement of an actuator for a keyswitch mounted to a base, such as a printed circuit board for a keyboard. In today's keyboards, most key switches provide an impact zone for an operator's finger, the limits of which impact zone are generally not far displaced from the axis of movement of the keyswitch actuator. If an impact zone for a particular keyswitch is struck by an operator's finger at a point coinciding with the intersection of the impact zone and the axis of actuator movement, no moment forces are imparted to the actuator and the actuator moves freely within the keyswitch housing to accomplish its switching function. However, if the impact zone is struck by the operator's finger at a point displaced from the intersection of the impact zone of the keytop and the operating axis of the actuator, a moment force is imparted to the actuator resulting in a non-axial component of force applied to the actuator causing the actuator to engage the housing of the keyswitch during its operational movement. For those keyswitches having an impact zone substantially centered about and having limits not far displaced from the movement axis of the actuator, the maximum moment force which could be applied to the actuator by striking the impact zone at its farthest reaches is insufficient to cause such binding of the actuator as would adversely affect operation of the keyswitch. However, some keys on today's keyboards are provided with relatively large impact zones which provide possible points of contact for an operator's finger substantially removed from the axis of operation of the keyswitch actuator. Such keys may be found, for example, as certain function keys on a keyboard such as "tab", "return", or the like. Striking such a large-area key at the outer reaches of the impact zone can frequently impart sufficient moment force to the actuator to cause such binding of the actuator against the keyswitch housing as would result in unreliable and often frustrating operational characteristics of the keyswitch. The present invention is designed to overcome such shortcomings by providing a stabilizing device for large-area keys which enables striking of such large-area keys even at the outer reaches of their impact zones without imparting moment forces to the actuator sufficient to cause the actuator to bind significantly against the keyswitch housing during operational movement. Some devices have been designed to overcome the same shortcomings, such as the device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,392,037. Such devices as disclosed in that patent as well as other devices known in the prior art, however, have their own shortcomings. Some, such as the device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,392,037, occupy excessive "real estate", or board space, beyond the the limits of the keytop with which they are associated and preclude close spacing of adjacent keys to those large-area keys requiring stabilization. Other devices prove difficult to assemble, especially if the keyswitch must be stabilized in two axes. The present invention is designed to require no board space beyond the limits of the keytop to be stabilized and provides superior ease of assembly over devices of the prior art.